One Way
by Hope Falls
Summary: After Randy loses the belt, somebody goes to comfort him. (RandyStacy) --COMPLETE--


One Way  
(1/1)  
Written by: Jen  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Fluff (  
E-mail: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters and do not claim that  
they are mine. I just wanted them to come out and play...  
Distribution: Unheard Melodies, otherwise, ask first.  
Pairing: Randy/Stacy-ness... yummy  
----------  
  
Stacy raked her fingers idly through her long blonde hair, a breath being forced slowly past her lips. She was here. She didn't know why, but she was here. Standing in silence, outside of his locker room. She should be with Nora or Trish, they'd been talking about going out to a club tonight...  
  
But she'd backed out.  
  
And now as she stood in front of the door, she bit down on her pouty lip before rapping softly on the door. Her eyes moved from the door that she had knocked on, to the sign to the right: Evolution. She didn't know why she'd bothered to come here, he'd been nothing but a jerk to her lately. But... she couldn't help but feel bad for him. Her thoughts were ripped away from her when a deep voice cut through.  
  
"Stacy..." Batista raised an eyebrow slightly as he looked at the slender girl in front of him.  
  
"Dave, hey." She paused for a short moment, pursing her lips together. "I was wondering if Randy was still hiding out in here?"  
  
"Well, yeah he is, but—"  
  
"No 'buts', Dave. I want to see him."  
  
"I don't know if he wants to see you, Stacy. He's uh..." He paused before glancing behind himself into the locker room where Randy Orton was so obviously still sulking over his loss of the title to Edge. "He's not in the best mood right now, Stace."  
  
"I know he's not. That's why I'm here." Stacy informed him, crossing her arms over her chest slowly. "So why don't you go find Dawn? I heard she was looking for you..." She trailed off slowly, obviously hinting that she wanted to be alone with him. After a moment, Dave obliged and told Randy he was heading out. And with that, Stacy stepped into the locker room, closing the door behind her. "Randy..."  
  
"Stace. Get out." Randy told her with a firm tone; obviously he wasn't very impressed with the thought of her being in there with her right now. Not after he'd just lost his belt.  
  
"Randy, come on... you don't have to push me away." Stacy told him softly, taking a seat next to him on the bench, glancing over at him slowly. He looked worn out, absolutely exhausted. "You don't need to hide out in here, Randy, you especially don't need to hide from me." She assured him softly, placing her hand atop his.  
  
Randy shook his head slightly, his eyes closing at her touch. "Don't I, Stacy? I looked like an idiot out there tonight!"  
  
"The only thing that's making you look like an idiot, is the way that you're treating me." She told him quietly after a long pause, glancing down at the floor and slowly pulling her hand off of his. "So you lost the title, I know how much it meant to you, but... you can get it back."  
  
"I guess so." Randy muttered quietly before glancing over at Stacy. She exhaled slowly before rising to her feet.  
  
"I thought that you might want me here with you, but obviously, you don't." She spoke quietly, beginning her way towards the door, resting her hand on the doorknob and turning it with a slight reluctance.  
  
"Stace, please... wait." Randy sighed, placing his hand gently on her arm and turning her around. "I do want you here, alright?" He spoke, his voice becoming raspy, subtly licking his lips as he studied her features in the short silence.  
  
"You have an awfully funny way of showing it." Her voice came out, barely there as her eyes rest intently on his, a shallow breath escaping her lips as she looked up into the eyes of her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"I could show you in other ways, too." Randy whispered, bringing one of his large hands up to cup her cheek, stroking his thumb along it slowly. At the touch, Stacy's eyes fluttered closed slowly, fighting to find her voice. She was always powerless when he looked at her, when she touched her. Nobody had ever been able to make her feel that way. Nobody but Randy.  
  
"What other ways?"  
  
"I think I can come up with one or two." He whispered against her ear before placing a soft kiss against her neck and moving his kisses along her jaw line. His kisses continued across her jaw before he drew back for a moment, running his thumb over her cheek when he heard her murmur quietly. And slowly, he brought his lips to hers in a tender kiss. He moved closer to her still, his body pressing hers lightly against the door, surprised with the hunger with which she returned the kiss. After several beats, Randy pulled back, just enough so that he could speak, his lips brushing lightly against hers. "Is this way okay with you?" He whispered, a smirk playing gently against his lips.  
  
Stacy laughed slightly against his lips, the tone to her voice hoarse before she simply whispered with finality. "What do you think?" 


End file.
